Deranged
by Zero Cain
Summary: When a new girl arrives at school, Duncan thinks he's found himself a potential girlfriend. But when this girl begins to show her true colours, Duncan realizes that she may not be the person he thought she was after all. DxC and will probably end in DxG. Title and Summary may be subject to change as the story goes on.


Duncan's POV

'One more year' is the thought that was currently running through my brain. 'One more year and I can finally leave this stupid hellhole. I can do what I want, when I want, where I want. All I have to do is get through one more year.' I stared at the out the window at the latecomers, stumbling into the double doors situated at the front of this appalling building. I sniggered to myself. For once, that wasn't me. As I watched them saunter through the classroom and find their seats, I noticed a girl with pale skin, shoulder length, black hair with blue highlights, and eyes so dark they made the night look pale. Wondering who this familar looking girl was, I closely listened for her name on the attendance roll.

"Geoff Andrews?" called Miss Wilson. Geoff, a party animal, surfie and my best friend threw his hand up.

"Leshawna Carter? Bridgette Davis?" I yawned as the hag continued to offend my ears with her scratchy voice.

"Duncan Jackson?" she hollered. I immediately snapped back to reality.

"All day and everywhere," I replied sharply. The teacher rolled her eyes and continued down the list. A scrunched up peice of paper hit me in the back of the head and I turned around to see Geoff.

"Dude, did you seriously just use that line?"

I chuckled. "Hey, Geoff, see that gothy looking chick over there? With the blue and black hair?"

"Who, Gwen?" he replied. Gwen. So thats her name. "Shes friends with Bridge. She' pretty quiet, keeps to herself. Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't seen her before," I replied. "She new?" Geoff laughed and shook his head.

"Shes been here since Sophomore year bro. You've never seen her?"

"Well she does look familar so maybe..." I replied, trailing off.

"DUNCAN! Is it so hard for you to just be quiet while I do the attendance?" shouted Miss Wilson. "First lession of the first day of the year and you're already playing up." With that, she returned to her list and continued marking names. "Courtney Skye"

"Present!" a preppy voice called out from the back. Now that was a voice I knew I hadn't heard before. I trned to examine the newcomer. She was short, thin and had browny-blonde hair with tanned skin and freckles. 'She's hot,' I immediately thought to myself. We made eye contact and she smiled, before lowering here eyes to read her syllabus. I turned and began to pay attention to whatever Miss Wilsons irritating voice was droning on about, but immediately zoned out, thinking about the new girl.

The bell rang, awakening me from my oh so sweet daydream. My classmates around me began to amble out the room and I followed them alongside Geoff, glancing back at my signature skull I had carved into my desk as a sort of territory marking. We made our way out into the corridoor and I watched Gwen walk away towards the library. I turned the corner and said bye to Geoff before heading to my dorm to drop off my books to head to the caf, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the new girl. She was strutting along the footpath, giving me a good look at her ahem, curves. ''Snap out of it Duncan,'' I said to myself, and confidentally waltzed over to where she stood, reading the noticeboard without even worrying about what I was gonna say, figuring I would just give her a taste of the good old Duncan charm. She turned as I approached her.

"Heyy princess," I said confidentally. She raised an eyebrow and gave a playful but careful smile.

"Duncan, is it?" she replied inquistively.

"All day and everywhere."

"Did you seriously just use that line?" she said jokingly. Already, I was getting good vibes off of this girl, but something was a little strange about her.

"What can I do you for? Show you to your locker? Walk you to class? Give you a Duncan tour of the school?"

"Duncan tour of the school? Sorry to burst your bubble but the student council president already beat you to it. Heather? She's a nice girl." I rolled my eyes. This girl obviously didn't have any clue what Heather was really like. "Besides," she continued. "Whats so special about a Duncan tour?"

I smiled. "It gives you an exlusive inside look at all the secret rooms, dark hallways, potential make out spots."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I didn't move here so I could hook up with boys. I moved here so I could get a better education."

I sighed heavily. "Boooooooooorringggggggg!" I jeered. She gave me a dismissive look and turned.

"Anyway, I have history. Feel free to talk to me next time you aren't thinking with your dick."

Shit! The Duncan charm didn't work on her! How is this even possible?

"Wait!" I called. "Can I at least get your number?"

She turned on her heel. "613-555-0189. Text me." I smiled to myself as I plugged it into my phone. She might not have fell for the Duncan charm, but at least I got her number. I watched as she walked away and sighed happily. 'This,' I thiught to myself. 'This might just be the thing I need to kick off the year.'

 **A/N So I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how this story is gonna go because although I have a pretty good idea of how I would like things to work out in the end, I'm pretty much just making it up as I go along. Please review and follow to be notified of updates.**

 **\- Zero Cain q=) (That's a smiley face with a cap by the way.)**


End file.
